Sake
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Porque Hijikata-san nunca se embriagó, sólo estaba un poco mareado...
1. Chapter 1

**Sake**

_Por Led Astray_

El kimono parecía más pesado de lo que recordaba que era. También era exagerado para su gusto, se adhería demasiado a su cintura y restringía en cierta medida el movimiento de sus piernas, obligándola a dar pasos cortos mientras debía de mantener la espalda erguida para evitar que la cabeza se le fuera hacia atrás por el peso de los adornos en el peinado.

Cuando entró a la habitación se sintió atacada por las miradas del Shinsengumi como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana encerrada en una vitrina. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rosadas, perdiéndose en el carmesí del kimono.

Una par de cumplidos ocasionaron que corriera atravesando la habitación y saliendo en otro pasillo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el silencio la sostuvo entre su seno llenándola de una paz indescriptible en su manto.

La vista daba a una esplendorosa luna llena bajo la cual una silueta era iluminada sutilmente. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en las luces de la ciudad, quienes semejaban un montón de luciérnagas surcando las calles a media noche.

Hijikata-san se levantó, tambaleándose de un lado a otro sin su gracias habitual. Formó un trayecto en zigzag, hasta caer frente a ella. Empleó su propio cuerpo para amortiguar la caída, convirtiendo sus brazos en una blanda superficie donde alojarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como Hijikata-san aspiraba el aroma de cerezo cerca de sus hombros. Una sensación cálida recorrió su piel como un torrente de lluvia en verano. Se sentía paralizada por un veneno delicioso, pero se negaba rotundamente a dejar sin polen a una abeja fatigada. Pronto, aquel desliz subió en una línea recta a través de su cuello, deteniéndose detrás de su pómulo.

Las manos del subcomandante recorrieron las hebras de su cabello una y otra vez. Aquellos dedos actuaban lenta y tan cuidadosamente, contradiciendo la intención de despeinarla por completo.

Al inhalar, un aroma dulce llegaba a lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Tal vez, era el sake nuevamente, torturando desde dentro a su amado. Tal vez, era su propia esencia seduciéndolo.

—Luces encantadora. —Susurró pasmosamente, rodeando las caderas de Chizuru contra sí. —Tanto que comería ahora mismo.

Era como una pluma que brillaba a la luz del sol y Hijikata era el ave que la lucía esplendoroso mientras emprendía un vuelo delicado hasta perderse en la infinidad. Temió arrancarle las alas, temió obligarlo a descender a tierra firme, pero no existía una fantasía que durase para siempre. Prefería hacerlo descender y evitar su caída en el más oscuro de los bosques.

Extendió los brazos y lo apartó dejándolo estupefacto y con el cuerpo tumbado en la madera. Su caída fue dolorosa pero lo fue todavía más enfrentar su penetrante mirada.

Recordaba que las mejillas del subcomandante eran siempre de un tono pálido, ahora jamás olvidaría la alegría y sorpresa de presenciar el carmesí a la luz de las farolas.

—Lo siento Hijikata-san. —Sintió un par de gotas cayendo de sus ojos. Se restregó la sensación con la manga del kimono, permitiendo se abriera la puerta corrediza.

—Vaya, alguien ha bebido demasiado, ¿no crees, Chizuru? —Asintió, regalándole una mirada cargada de suplica. —Chicos, llevemos de vuelta al cuartel a Hijikata-san.

Sanosuke y Okita llegaron a su lado, tomando cada uno un brazo de Hijikata-san. Saitou-san bufó molesto, teniendo que llevar la carga de tres hombres ebrios, él y dos de sus compañeros.

Cuando travesaron el portón de la casa de té supo que a la mañana siguiente toda la magia creada en un par de segundos se esfumaría por completo. El olvidaría las palabras lentas susurradas pegadas a su cuerpo y rogaría porque tampoco recordara el temblor bajo la ropa. Se levantaría temprano y prepararía un té para Hijikata-san y los demás, rezando a Kami-sama porque su resaca no fuese tan molesta. Sería difícil, pero una noche de embriaguez le había resultado una de las mejores de su vida.

* * *

_Ya sé que soy una autora cobarde que borró todo, desapareció y volvió con lo mismo, pero tengo una sorpresa, voy a continuar esto, tal vez dos capítulos más, no se aun. Por favor, ¿me dejarían un review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sake (2)**

Desde muy temprano en la mañana Chizuru se levantó para poner manos a la obra en la cocina. La primera labor del día consistió en moler las hojas verdes y secas hasta dejar un polvo muy fino con aroma fuerte, pero agradable. Mientras la leña era consumida en la boca hambrienta del fuego y el agua aumentaba su temperatura, sus manos pequeñas y níveas se dedicaban a consumir el polvo de estrella entre sus manos, impregnándole a su piel una esencia sutil.

Cuando menos pudo prever, el sol lanzaba sus rayos dorados para acariciar sus mejillas con calidez y ella respondió a su gentileza con una sonrisa aperlada. El rocío descendía travieso y casi tan nostálgico como lágrimas a través de cada pequeña hoja en el jardín.

Las tazas aguardaban distantes en la mesa frente a sí y el silencio hacia énfasis en aquella mañana tranquila. Desde que abandonó la comodidad del futón no hubo ninguna ánima que se paseara por el cuartel o siquiera que hiciera un sonido bizarro al otro lado del pasillo.

Apagó el fogón y se retiró recorriendo los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

Cuando llegó a la primera habitación de su recorrido, encontró a Heisuke durmiendo encima de un futón desordenado y abrazando un almohadón a manera protectora, algo así como un niño pequeño en medio de sus sueños dulces y pacíficos.

En la segunda habitación Shinpachi y Harada-kun peleaban entre sueños, Harada con el puño en la mejilla de Shinpachi y Shinpachi con sus nudillos sobre el abdomen de Harada. La escena fue bastante graciosa pues según logró escuchar, era por un asunto relevante al último trozo de pescado en la cena. Cuando giró la vista hacia un costado pudo ver a Saitou-san en posición fetal, tratando de resguardarse por el frío provocado por una cobija monopolizada por sus otros dos compañeros. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y convirtiéndose en una guardiana maternal, acomodó a los tres varones en una distribución más justa –luchando contra la furia inconciente de más de uno- y depositó el futón sobre el torso desnudo de todos para así resguardarlos de la frescura de la mañana.

Y finalmente con el aroma varonil aun en sus fosas nasales, llegó al último tramo de su recorrido.

Cuando vio la puerta frente a ella sintió que la sangre se le congeló y su saliva se descendió con dificultad a través de su garganta. Se arrodilló y depositó la bandeja a un lado suyo. Dio un par de golpes a la entrada a aquella habitación y sin esperanzas de recibir respuesta deslizó la puerta con delicadeza en un perfecto acto de destreza de su parte. La oscuridad en que se sumía el interior era tenebrosa, pero a cierto grado llegaba a ser cómoda.

Al fondo un cuerpo bajo el futón le permitía admirar el compás de su respiración. Sus parpados escondían con recelo la belleza de un color purpura tan denso como el mismo océano y la tempestad atormentando el canto de las gaviotas.

Caminó con lentitud y cuando estuvo al lado de la silueta insípida depositó la bandeja a su lado y emprendió la marcha de regreso.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? — Dijo con voz ronca, arrancándole a Chizuru un susto de muerte. La aludida pudo incluso imaginar lo cerca que podrían estar el filo de alguna de las espadas de su garganta.

— Gomenasai, yo solo venia a dejar el té y…

— No digas nada, solo quédate un poco más.

Un rayo de dolor cruzó la cabeza de Hijikata-san, obligándolo a esconder su mirada de los hazes lastimosos de luz que comenzaban su travesura colándose por la ventana. Su propia imagen en la profundidad de la noche llegó como un tabú que lo acusaba constantemente. Llevó sus manos a contener el dolor en su cabeza y solo la imagen de Chizuru resonaba como miles de campanas al medio día.

— ¡Chizuru! —Gritó repentinamente.

— ¿H-hai, Hijikata-san? —Contestó insegura.

El silencio recuperó su reinado efímeramente y la incomodidad llegó también aguardando a hundirlos en lo más profundo de sus dominios.

— ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello, Chizuru?

* * *

_Noelia y lectoras en general, perdón por quedar mal con ustedes en cuanto a la fluidez de las actualizaciones, créanme que no es intencional, incluso en forma de pedir disculpas estoy aceptando peticiones de fiction. En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, ¡gracias~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sake (3)**

Si de pura casualidad, Kami-sama llegaba a resolver sus plegarias, suplicaría porque en ese momento, la tierra se la tragara entera de un solo jalón. La mirada interrogativa sobre sus ojos y el silencio eran una combinación que la destruía desde dentro con una lentitud tortuosa. Trató de girar la vista en otras direcciones, pero la sensación de aquella mirada penetrante continuaba reflejándose sobre ella como un espejo.

—Parece reciente— comentó el morocho haciendo descender escalofríos a través de la espalda de la menor.

Era incómodo, bastante incómodo.

Tan pronto como sus dedos comenzaron a hacer nudos en su ropa con torpeza, un golpe en la puerta sonó desde fuera, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Adelante. —Dijo Hijikata con un tono de orden en su voz grave.

Chizuru relajó los hombros al instante, dejándolos descender junto con un efímero suspiro. Hijikata arqueó una ceja mientras un nuevo individuo se sumaba a la conversación.

Heisuke se coló a lado de Chizuru, llevando una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, quien respondía con escalofríos descendiendo por toda su columna y enchinando su piel nívea.

Heisuke depositó una mano sobre el hombro de Chizuru, tratando se reconfortarla de alguna forma.

— ¿Nos podrías dejar solos un momento?

La aludida asintió, levantándose de sus rodillas para hacer una leve reverencia pocos segundos antes de abandonar la habitación.

El eco del golpe de la puerta contra el cimiento continúo un par de segundos antes de que la sonrisa cálida del adolescente cambiara repentinamente por una más traviesa y que provocaba aun más la furia del comandante del ejército Shinsengumi.

Heisuke aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

— ¿Interrumpí algo Hijikata-san? — Incurrió en la burla de su hablar.

El comandante del Shinsengumi apretó los puños por lo bajo, si algo lograba molestarlo era dejar un asunto inconcluso, y ese no sería la excepción.

— En absoluto. —Cortó secamente.

—Hijikata-san, si vas a cortejar a una chica deberías de ser más delicado, de otra manera la asustarás y…

— ¡Heisuke! —Gritó, recobrando su posición.

— ¿No has venido solamente a molestarme, cierto? — Respondió el peli azabache con un poco más de compostura, sintiendo como su sien palpitaba a un ritmo exorbitante.

El castaño adoptó una pose seria y al instante se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Su saliva calló con una lentitud molesta que acabó en lo más profundo de sus adentros.

— Es sobre lo que pasó ayer Hijikata-san…

* * *

Chizuru corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta deslizante tras ella sin mucha delicadeza. Las manos sostuvieron su cabeza para sentir la tibieza carmesí que teñía su piel. Buscó un espejo y centró la atención sobre la mancha rojiza (nada distinguible) situada poco más arriba del inicio de la clavícula.

Suspiró cansinamente sin saber cómo no se había percatado anteriormente de la presencia de aquel 'pequeño' problema. Luego de pensar en las formas de esconder la evidencia de la noche anterior decidió recurrir al cabello suelto, recurso que lograba disimular sin llamar más la atención.

Aparentemente llevaría algunos días el que la marca desapareciera, en los cuales las precauciones serian duplicadas para evitar cualquier mal entendido.

* * *

Al caer de la noche una reunión urgente fue convocada, aparentemente todos sospechaban un poco de lo que ocurría a excepción de ella, cosa que la hacía sentirse aun más incómoda. Trató de preguntar en más de una ocasión para satisfacer su curiosidad pero en repuesta solo recibía silencio.

Depositó el té frente a cada individuo en la habitación con una reverencia como agradecimiento en cada ocasión pero sin palabras para acompañar la sequedad de la acción. Tras llegar a la última posición en el fondo de la habitación su respiración se congeló súbitamente. Hijikata dirigió la vista hacia ella solo enfocando un par de segundos antes de girar la vista en otra dirección. Chizuru agradeció interiormente sin perder la sensación agridulce de ser ignorada.

— ¿A cuánto asciende la deuda Sanosuke?

Las miradas se centraron en el pelirrojo, quien mantenía un la sesión más taciturna que ninguna antes mientras sostenía su cabeza con el índice en un pensamiento profundo. Finalmente, después de una meditación completa, decidió responder la pregunta con un tono frío y firme.

—Treinta mil.

El efecto dómino recayó sobre la conversación entre susurros de los miembros del Shinsengumi. Beber era un hecho inevitable en aquellos tiempos al ser de los pocos pasatiempos que aun podían ser seguros, pero sin duda perder el control de la bebida y obtener una deuda tan grande en una sola noche no era cosa de gracia para ninguno.

—Sin embargo, Kimigiku-san ha propuesto una forma de saldar la deuda sin agravar más nuestra situación…

En súbito el aire se volvió más gélido de lo que cualquiera recordaba, pero en esa ocasión sin nieve entorno a la cual inculpar del lento congelamiento de las venas y la sangre fluyente a través del cuerpo.

—Habla de una vez Harada-san—Ordenó Hijikata.

El pelirrojo giro la vista hasta la pequeña descansando inquieta al fondo de la habitación. Al sentir su mirada sobre la suya no pudo hacer más que pasar saliva en seco esperando no fuese lo que comenzaba a sospechar.

—Chizuru, ¿estarías dispuesta a trabajar en la casa del té junto con Kimigiku-san? —Todos los hombres centraron su atención en la aludida.

—¿Ehhh?

—Sería solo en lo que encontramos una mejor forma de saldar la deuda—Contestó Harada mientras frotaba su nuca con el brazo nerviosamente —Prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oa Chizuru serías la mejor anfitriona de la casa! —Habló Heisuke, aprobando la noción de su senpai con alegría.

—No dudaría en ir a tomar una taza de té de vez en cuando si Chizuru-chan me atendiera personalmente—Añadió Okita, haciendo colorear las mejillas de la oni de un carmesí uniforme.

—Si alguno de nuestros miembros se involucrara en saldar la deuda levantaría sospechas —Pausó— Chizuru en cambio es un elemento que nadie ha visto participar en las misiones, en mi opinión sería lo más discreto que podríamos hacer —Concordó Saitou bebiendo un poco de su té con sutileza.

—Perdona que te involucremos en estos asuntos Yukimura-kun—Habló Sannan-san con una mirada paterna.

—I-ie, si de esa forma puedo ayudar al Shinsengumi estaría honrada de hacerlo.

Entonces todos los rostros se tornaron en dirección de Hijikata-san. Sus brazos entrelazados a la altura de su pecho delataban su fura y según logró vislumbrar sus puños lucían pálidos por la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos.

—Hagan lo que quieran —Finalizó, retirándose a su habitación, azotando la puerta deslizante.

Eso sin duda había herido su orgullo.

* * *

_Woa, creí que nunca terminaría de escribir la continuación pero he aquí después de mucho tiempo. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y sean tan lindas como siempre de dejar un comentario (me harían muy feliz)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sake 4**

La primera misión del día fue sencilla, el sol cálido le dio los buenos días y realizó sus labores cotidianas sin problema alguno, sin embargo a partir del momento que abrió la puerta de los cuarteles supo que lo que vendría a continuación complicaba su vida aun más desde que comenzó a vivir con el Shinsengumi.

El sol de medio día no ayudaba en absoluto a disimular su incomodidad y al parecer, la sensación era mutua con Yamazaki-san, quien la acompañó hasta una esquina cerca de la casa del té y luego despareció en el silencio de la protección de las sombras, diciéndole que podía contar con él en cualquier situación de riesgo. A pesar de que el tono pasivo de su voz era confiable no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos de la situación.

Tragó saliva con dificultad pero sin perder el valor dio el primer paso hacia el interior del recinto. El olor a incienso surcó sus fosas nasales al instante, casi hipnotizándola con su hierática esencia. Se dirigió hacia la estancia más cercana mientras las miradas indiscretas se centraban en ella a cada paso dado, era como si un balde de agua helada le cayera traicioneramente.

Los adornos en las paredes en los tapices eran delicados y prácticamente una obra de arte desde cualquier ángulo del cual fuesen observados. Más delicados y femeninos que una casa de muñecas.

Entonces apareció Kimigiku-san con su porte aristocrático y sonrisa alentadora.

* * *

Heisuke hizo su aparición acelerado y sin aliento dentro de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. En la puerta Sanosuke y Shinpachi le observaron sin poder detenerlo siquiera. En más de una ocasión exclamaron su nombre para llamar la atención pero la única respuesta recibida fue su silueta desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

Sus pasos marcados frenaron en una esquina, pasándose y regresando torpemente. Abrió la puerta y entrando sin educación comenzó a gritar al vicecomandante del Shinsengumi quien brincó como gato ante tal sorpresa.

—¡Oe Hjikata-san eres un demonio al haber dejado ir a Chizuru a ese lugar!

—Heisuke-kun tranquilízate, por favor—Pidió Kondou-san, tratando de evitar una respuesta negativa del aludido.

—¿Heisuke no fuiste tú quien acepto primero la misión? —Preguntó irónico el peli azabache.

—Lo sé, ¡pero dejarla en medio de tantos pervertidos cambio mi mente! —Chilló el menor casi sin aliento.

* * *

Tras revolver papeles y haber derramado tinta sobre más de algún documento su concentración llegó al límite. Maldecía a Heisuke por haber arruinado su tranquila tarde de política pero maldecía aun más a su persona al haber ignorado su sentido común antes de llegar a cometer algo tan lleno de estulticia.

El vicecomandante del Shinsengumi jamás pensó que si quiera una sola vez en su vida terminaría ayudando a una mujer, fuese la razón que estuviera de por medio, pero cuando su conciencia obtuvo tanta fuerza como para pisotear su orgullo se encontró sin más remedio que acudir a la taza del té (prefería llamarlo así en lugar de un término tan llamativo como okiya) como cliente una vez más, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, solicitando a una maiko de nombre Chizuru.

Reservó una sola habitación y aguardó a que con el atardecer la oni apareciera ser atendido.

Un par de horas y su paciencia comenzaba a fallarle. Las luces de la calle comenzaban a ser encendidas mientras el sonido de las shamisen atravesaba las paredes.

Finalmente, la anfitriona apareció tímida con su vestimenta de gala. Cada rosa bordada en las telas sedosas era opacada por la luminosidad de su rostro pálido. Sus labios carmesíes, sus ojos coloreados de sombras pastel y sus mejillas ruborizadas eran demasiada tentación para un solo hombre, incluyendo al demonio del Shinsengumi.

—Hi-Hijikata-san…

—Che, solo imagina que soy otra persona y sírveme algo de sake.

Se le notaba incomoda, pero asintió llevando la bandeja hasta donde se encontraba. Su kimono se enredó en uno de sus geta y todo el licor cayó extendiéndose por la alfombra. Los reflejos del vicecomandante le permitieron hacerlos girar en el aire pocos segundos antes de rozar el suelo. El dolor en su espalda baja fue estremecedor, pero caballerosamente amortiguo el impacto de Chizuru anteponiendo sus brazos al frente.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento inoportuno en el que miró hacia arriba. Las palmas de sus manos reposaban sobre dos montículos en el tórax de la castaña y el carmín de su rostro enfatizaba la necesidad de quitar sus extremidades de donde estaban.

Pero antes de poder siquiera separarse un milímetro la tragedia llegó lenta e inevitable.

* * *

Aquella misma noche su regreso a los cuarteles fue obligado por el alboroto causado. El ambiento denso lo seguía a cualquier lugar sin dejar de atormentarlo ni un solo momento, pero lo peor llegó cuando la puerta deslizante se abrió con lentitud, dando paso primero a una bandeja llena de tazas y posteriormente a una castaña que, con timidez avanzaba torpe hacia el interior. Todo mundo en la habitación guardó silencio, el más tétrico jamás escuchado en toda su vida.

Incluso los líderes sentían la opresión al estar a puertas cerradas en aquel preciso instante, todos sin excepción habían visto la escena en la casa del té.

—He escuchado los rumores de que Hijikata-san le gusta espiar a las maikos de la casa del té—Soltó Okita, su sonrisa tan ancha como burlona. Al fondo de la habitación comenzaron los susurros indiscretos de más de uno. La primera pieza del domino había caído y su efecto se extendía lenta pero mortíferamente alrededor del vice comandante. Okita había cavado la tumba del demonio muy profundo, tanto que no se veía donde terminaba.

—Nunca pensé que Hijikata-san sería un pervertido—Confesó Heisuke, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. En respuesta la mirada fulminante del aludido lo hizo callar en seco.

— ¡No he hecho nada! —Aseguró Hijikata-san, evitando a toda costa las miradas de los presentes.

—E-etto… Hijikata-san solo me andaba buscando para beber una copa de sake con él, estoy segura que solo fue un error…

Al fondo de la habitación Sanosuke y Shinpachi escupieron el té que hasta hace algunos segundos antes, bebían tranquilamente. Poco después, Saito llevó una mano hacia su rostro, limpiando un poco del líquido que pegaba su cabellera a su rostro, prácticamente a nada de desenfundar su espada y olvidar la paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

Sin excepción, todas las miradas se tornaron en dirección de Chizuru, haciéndola temblar.

— ¡Ah! Esto es aun peor de lo que imaginaba, ¡Hijikata-san es un lollicon! —Chilló Okita, cubriéndose la boca como símbolo de una muy falsa sorpresa.

Por primera vez, más de uno pudo ver a aquella armadura impenetrable con una cuarteadura sobresaliente.

* * *

Creo que no se nota que me gusta poner a Hijikata-san en situaciones incómodas (muajajajaja) a fin de cuentas de eso se trata la historia, HACER SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES, bueno, no exactamente, pero es parte esencial. En cuanto a las continuaciones trataré de publicar cada 15 días, seguramente en viernes, todo dependiendo de los reviews. Gracias por leer :D

Maiko: Aprendiz de geisha ; Okiya: Casa de geishas ;Shamisen: Instrumento de cuerda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sake 5**

Desde hacía varios días en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi se había impuesto un toque de queda para la única mujer que allí habitaba. La drástica medida incluía, entre otras cosas, evitar acercarse a la habitación del vicecomandante a menos que alguien la acompañara y, regresar de la casa de té escoltada por Shinpachi y Harada.

Pasó al menos una semana desde la última vez que vio a Hijikata y el rubor de sus mejillas al invocar su imagen aun persistía. Había tratado de aclarar el malentendido y solo consiguió enredar las cosas aún más. Trató de disculparse con Hijikata pero, muy casualmente, siempre encontraba a Heisuke resguardando el pasillo que conducía a la habitación del vice comandante y cuando era la hora de la cena, Saitou se ofrecía muy amable a llevarle la bandeja de comida al peli azabache. La actitud gentil del Shinsengumi había asentado aun más dudas cerca del alcance su pequeño accidente.

El primer día lo pudo sobrellevar con vasto esfuerzo y motivación mental constante. Sin embargo a partir de la segunda ocasión no solo resultó incómodo sino que se tornó en una tortura. Cuando se encontraba emprendiendo una nueva jornada en la casa del té, Chizuru solo podía sonreír fingidamente cuando veía a través de la ventana como Harada y Shinpachi hacían una riña para probar quien tenía los músculos más marcados para así satisfacer su orgullo masculino. En más de una ocasión tuvo que abandonar la habitación para evitar que la riña, que poco después involucrara terceros, se expandiera más allá del pórtico de la casa del té.

Los únicos momentos de privacidad eran cuando se cambiaba de ropa. Sentía que se desprendía de las presiones y sus hombros se relajaban mientras dejaba a su escolta provisional al otro lado de la puerta. Pero aquellos efímeros instantes de libertad terminaban cuando Kimigiku la ayudaba a atarse el obi entorno al kimono y aparecían, más preocupados que quince minutos antes, Harada y Shinpachi argumentando que si algo malo le ocurría jamás podrían dar la cara al Shinsengumi. Afortunadamente, Kimigiku hacia uso de su habilidad para la seducción y se las ingeniaba para distraer lo suficiente a sus escoltas como para que pudiera escapar sigilosamente por la puerta trasera.

Poco a poco la compañía de la escolta, los toques de queda y las huidas se transformaron en una rutina que torturaba a Chizuru día tras día y en menos de una semana la resignación comenzaba a anexarse al léxico de Chizuru. Sin embargo un viento misterioso sopló aquella noche y acarreó la desgracia en su vida de nueva cuenta.

* * *

—Souji, ¿no crees que esto ha ido demasiado lejos? —Aseguró el vicecomandante en su pregunta, apretando los puños a los costados —Acepté tus condiciones infantiles para no causar más alboroto, pero prohibirme salir de mi propia habitación es demasiado.

—Nada está de más si se trata de Chizuru-chan—Respondió con indignación.

Al fondo de la habitación los hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Un lollicon no sé conforma hasta no haber saciado sus instintos—Apoyó desde el fondo Heisuke, cambiando la voz para mantener su anonimato y protegido tras de la imponente silueta de Saitou. Aun tras una barrera de huesos y piel, una mirada maligna lograba intimidarle sin palabra alguna.

—Vamos Toshi, solo será por un tiempo, estoy seguro que el escándalo será olvidado pronto.

El peli azabache jaló su cabellera, arrastrando con cada hebra la furia que lo fulminaba desde dentro.

—Kami, dame paciencia.

* * *

Para su fortuna, Shinpachi y Harada tenían guardia al otro lado del suburbio por lo que se vería libre de distracciones. En tanto, el resto del Shinsengumi sostendría una reunión importante en los cuarteles por lo que se las tendría que ingeniar para sobrevivir por si misma solo por esa velada. Sin embargo, aunque la suerte parecía disponerse a su favor, aquella noche había comenzado con un percance bastante vergonzoso. A penas emprendía su camino a través del recibidor para comenzar con las labores, un viento poderoso alzó su vestimenta y reveló algunas curvas que, simplemente no podían ser mostradas. El percance no solo logró incrementar su trabajo con los caballeros, sino que también le consiguió rivalidad con algunas de las maikos.

Durante el verano era común que el número de clientes incrementara, pero en aquella ocasión resulto ser demasiado. El sake en la bodega comenzaba a escasear y la casa de té se encontraba ocupada. Sin embargo el cliente que le había sido asignado era de tal importancia que Kimigiku decidió darle el resto de la noche para atenderlo y la mejor habitación para hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta deslizante, con la mirada aun fija en el suelo y la bandeja. Dos copas y el sake más caro del lugar aguardaban el momento para acabar con su anonimato taciturno.

—Disculpe la tardanza, espero sea indulgente conmigo —Pronunció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí en silencio.

—Eres patética, mujer oni—Proclamó desde el fondo de la habitación. Al girarse, Chizuru pudo ver una espiral de humo que se formaba con una elegante pipa de madera y bordes con baño de oro.

—Ka-Kazama-san…

—Hmp.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

El tartamudeo de su voz adquirió un tono tan cómico y absurdo que sin querer atrajo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Kazama.

—Si así tratas a un cliente debo decir que estoy decepcionado del servicio.

Si la imagen intimidante de la cabeza de un clan no era suficiente para hacer temblar su ser, el convertirse en la anfitriona de alguien de aquel porte podía detener su corazón por completo y quebrar su voluntad de continuar con su misión en cualquier instante.

—Y bien, ¿me vas a servir sake o no?

Chizuru tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió lentamente. Poco a poco se acercó hacia el rubio, con el temblor de la bandeja más ruidoso que su respiración agitada.

—Soy oni, pero no muerdo—Formuló con sarcasmo, tratando de bromear, sin embargo Chizuru no puedo emitir respuesta pues la concentración empleada en no derramar el sake sobre la alfombra nueva era más fuerte que el miedo por los ojos carmesí de su cliente.

El olor a nicotina perfumaba cada rincón de la estancia y le provocó un ligero mareo. Acabando se servir, de forma instantánea se levantó de sus rodillas, dejó el sake a un lado y caminó hacia el balcón. Al abrir la ventana el lejano murmullo de la multitud se hizo presente junto a una brisa que consumió paulatinamente el olor asfixiante de la nicotina y dejó en su lugar el aire cálido de verano.

* * *

Poco después de que diera la media noche, las siluetas recostadas en el lecho de la luz desaparecieron hasta que solo quedó como recuerdo del barullo el crujido de la madera.

Acompañó a su cliente del brazo hasta llegar al recibidor. La tensión en sus miembros no desapareció ni siquiera cuando se desprendió del agarre del rubio. A pesar de la interminable letanía en compañía de Kazama, el tiempo favoreció a Chizuru. El alivio que sintió al acompañar al rubio a la salida no se podía comparar con nada terrenal.

—Gracias por su visita—Se despidió políticamente Chizuru con una reverencia. Sin dar prorroga a su escape dio un primer paso hacia las escaleras, pero su muñeca fue sostenida con firmeza antes de que lograse su cometido.

—A partir de este momento seré tu danna, te guste o no —Sentenció con firmeza a su oído, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¡¿Ehhhhhhh?

Kimigiku apareció mágicamente saludándole desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras mantenía su guardia en silencio. Chizuru la miró con desesperación, pidiendo en el cristal de sus iris una negación a lo que estaba escuchando. La mayor esculpió una sonrisa con sus labios carmesí y luego soltó una risita que murió ahogada en la manga de su kimono. Poco después asintió en respuesta a la incertidumbre de Chizuru.

De no haber sido por el soporte que le brindaba el cuerpo del rubio, su cuerpo inconsciente hubiera terminado despabilado en la alfombra en una profusión de miedo, nerviosismo y sake.

* * *

_Desde hacía un tiempo quería actualizar esta historia pero la Universidad no me lo ha permitido, hasta hoy que terminé los examenes finales pude retomar la historia. En fin, la idea de la intervención de Kazama es que si antes hostigaba a Hijikata-san ahora lo voy a encabronar. No lo olviden, entre más reviews envíen, más rápido actualizo. Muchas gracias por leer ^o^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sake 6**

Chizuru despertó con una terrible resaca como si hubiera bebido todo el sake de la casa del té la noche anterior. Al abrir los ojos notó como una silueta se situaba a su lado como una sombra fiel. Frotó sus ojos para eliminar la neblina que los cubría y poco a poco reconoció a Yamazaki sonriéndole con una empatía distante propia de él.

— ¡Y-Yamazaki-kun! —Exclamó levantándose lentamente de su sitio.

— ¿Te sientes bien Chizuru?

—S-si.

Siempre que trataba con el ninja, Chizuru sabía de antemano que el silencio entre ambos era normal, pero en aquella ocasión, se había tornado muy incómodo. Cuando miró al mayor pudo percibir una escena extraña que jamás en el tiempo que había tratado con él fue testigo, y era justamente un sonrojo leve del mayor lo que la hizo percatarse de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Chizuru?

—S-si, por supuesto Yamazaki-kun.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche?

Chizuru sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. Las imágenes de las memorias de la noche anterior llegaron de súbito e hicieron que las palabras para describirlas se convirtieran en balbuceos faltos de coherencia.

—¿A qué te refieres Yamazaki-kun?

La aludida tragó saliva en seco poco antes de que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda como agua de una cascada. Para su fortuna, fue el mismo varón que la interrogaba quien aclaró el enigmático sentido de la tormentosa pregunta.

—Harada y Shinpachi te trajeron de vuelta a los cuarteles en compañía de Kimigiku-san.

—Etto… ¿Kimigiku-san dijo algo importante?

—Comentó que hubo un pequeño percance con tu vestimenta mientras bajabas las escaleras y después de eso quedaste inconsciente.

Chizuru sintió como su alma retornaba a su cuerpo y pudo respirar de nueva cuenta. Estaría eternamente agradecida con Kimigiku-san por omitir la razón verdadera tras su desmayo.

— Ahora lo recuerdo, llevaba una bandeja conmigo y no podía ver el piso. Entonces pisé mi ropa y caí ¡que torpe soy! —La oni rio nerviosa mientras trataba de sonar convincente.

—Sería mejor que no fueras a la misión por hoy. Toma el día libre para reponerte.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente le estaban quitando un par de años de vida.

* * *

Chizuru no dudo en retornar a sus labores cotidianas apenas le aseguró a Yamazaki que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Aunque no lo había convencido del todo, el ninja accedió a dejarla ir con la condición de que no se sobre esforzara.

Sin embargo, parecía que todas labores escaseaban aquel día. Había comida para alimentar a un ejército e incluso una bandeja con el desayuno estaba esperándola en su habitación. Los cuarteles parecían brillar de lo pulcros que lucían pero la falta de compañía la corrompía con la idea de que una ciudad fantasma comenzaba a anidarse por aquellos lares. Inclusive Yamazaki se había marchado a una misión a penas se cercioró que estaría bien. Aparentemente tenía la tarde entera solo para pensar en lo vergonzoso que había sido el asunto de la noche anterior en la casa del té así como la coartada para ocultarlo.

En lugar de ello, decidió ver la lluvia de pétalos de Sakura en la parte trasera de los cuarteles. Preparó un tapete y poco a poco un estado de relajamiento la embriago. La brisa acariciando su rostro y el roce de los pétalos por todo su cuerpo parecía limpiar las preocupaciones.

—Chizuru—Susurraron con una voz ronca—Despierta.

La oni se incorporó lentamente, como si el tiempo no existiera. Vio como una mano gruesa le era tendida para ayudarla a levantarse. La acepto y el frío se sitúo en su espalda al dejar atrás la tibieza de su lecho. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el vice comandante, quien sonreía con gentileza. Segundos después el embrujo del comandante demonio desapareció y Chizuru se percató que había estado dormida bajo el árbol de Sakura hasta la puesta de sol. Los rayos carmesí chorreaban las paredes y dejaban un rastro sangriento mientras el sol se escondía en medio de las montañas más lejanas. Había pasado el día entero durmiendo mientras que el Shinsengumi se encontraba en una misión. Estaba en apuros.

—Hijikata-san, yo solo… etto…

—Vamos adentro, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ti.

Chizuru quedó desconcertada y no logró disimularlo con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Fiesta?

—Los chicos quisieron organizar algo especial en agradecimiento por tu esfuerzo.

La castaña deseaba hacer más preguntas pero el vice comandante ya había emprendido el camino al interior sin darle tiempo de nada. Chizuru se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada puesta en el piso de madera. La espalda del peli azabache creaba un mutro entre ambos y hacía pensar a Chizuru en lo autoritario que lucía a cada paso. Repentinamente el mayor se detuvo en la entrada del comedor y entreabrió la puerta corrediza permitiendo filtrarse la luz en el cuarto como agua que se derramaba sin dirección alguna.

—Deberías de entrar primero—Dijo con voz suave, aquella que hechizaba a la oni y le impedía ir en contra de las órdenes del comandante demonio.

—H-hai.

Al entrar, Shinpachi y Sanosuke le dieron la bienvenida de súbito mientras cada uno tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Chizuru sintió que el salto que dio por el susto había sido parecido al de un gato sin embargo prefirió omitir esa imagen de sí misma y seguir a la escolta provisional hasta el centro de la habitación.

Había platos alrededor llenos de comida y un olor a sake entró en sus fosas nasales, tratando de embriagarla. Sin embargo de todas las cosas en el cuarto, hubo una que al percatarse de ella, no pudo apartar sus ojos. Un precioso kimono fiusha la conquistó con flores de todos los colores del arcoíris estampadas en los brazos y piernas como si fuera un jardín imperial. El obi de color nocturno cruzaba a través de la mitad de la prenda, y se aferraba hasta formar una cascada de pétalos de Sakura en la espalda.

—Es todo tuyo—Dijo Saitou sin emoción alguna.

Chizuru lo miró incrédula, tratando de obtener una explicación.

—Es un regalo Chizuru-chan. Todos decidimos que era el que más luciría bonito en ti. Aunque debo de decir que no fue fácil —Dijo Heisuke asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

—P-p-pe-pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado para alguien como yo.

—Por favor acéptalo Chizuru-chan, es un regalo sincero de todos —Afirmó Sanosuke, tomando su mentón con el índice—No me querrás obligar a ponértelo a la fuerza.

La sangre de la oni subió hasta su rostro ahora caliente. Aunque sabía que era una broma de las que la mayoría del tiempo le eran dedicadas, jamás lograba acostumbrarse a ellas. Finalmente cedió con emoción en sus ojos y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Muchas gracias chicos, es tan hermoso.

No hubo palabras de ninguno de los presentes, solo un sentimiento cálido inundando la habitación conforme el sol desfallecía. Cada uno tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, esperando a devorar el manjar frente a sí.

—Oe, oe Chizuru-chan, me hubiera gustado verte rodar por las escaleras anoche. Debió de haber sido divertido—Habló Okita a lado suyo, lo suficientemente audible para que todos los presentes escucharan la conversación. El rostro de Chizuru se coloreó de carmín, pero prefirió ignorar las provocaciones del mayor —Por lo menos no te sucedió nada grave. Hubiera sido una lástima quedarme sin mi juguete favorito.

La tos abrupta del vice comandante obligó al capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi a guardar silencio ante la inminente advertencia de muerte.

—Mah, supongo que aunque algo grave te pasará Hijikata-san estaría dispuesto a ir al otro mundo con una espada y traerte de vuelta.

Las risas al unísono inundaron las paredes.

—Saliste herida por nuestra culpa Chizuru-chan, recompensarte es lo menos que podíamos hacer.

La aludida miro a cada presente y encontró vastas sonrisas y guiños correspondiéndole en silencio. Finalmente llego a la mirada más fiera de toda la habitación, una purpura que destellaba con fuerza y gentileza.

—Bueno ¿podemos comenzar a cenar? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a todos los peces de Japón de una sola mordida—Gritó entusiasta Heisuke, orgulloso de su propio apetito.

—Nah Heisuke, ¿cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera te comes las verduras? —Respondió Shinpachi con una sonrisa burlona.

—Shinpatsu no te metas en donde no te llaman.

—Todavía eres un niño Heisuke, no seas idiota—Dijo Harada, uniéndose al juego de enfurecer al menor.

Pocos segundos después comenzaba una guerra mortal de palillos que fungían como espadas al tratar de alcanzar las raciones más grandes de pescado. Entonces la habitación se sumió en una batalla brutal por la "supervivencia" del más fuerte y el honor de los presentes. Todo regresaba a la normalidad y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Ne Chizuru-chan—Llamó Okita, situándose a lado de la oni.

La aludida volteó, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. El castaño observó a los alrededores antes de depositar unas palabras cerca de su oído.

—Quien planeó esto fue Hijikata-san—Pausó para deleitarse con el estremecimiento de la menor junto a su cuerpo —Aunque si le dices una palabra acerca de esto no dudaré en matarte al instante.

Chizuru pasó saliva con dificultad ante la amenaza del rasetsu, pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras admiraba la pose monótona del vice comandante mientras defendía su dotación de pescado como a un tesoro invaluable de las manos hábiles de los presentes. Apretó con fuerza el kimono entre sus brazos. Por aquellas personas no importaría cuanto tuviese que sacrificarse, porque ahora quería serles útil y estar a su lado por siempre.

* * *

_Por favor no me maten por tardar en actualizar. Este semestre ha sido el más pesado desde que entre a la universidad y aunque estuve tratando de actualizar antes, se me juntaron muchas cosas que me impidieron hacerlo. Sin embargo espero que este capítulo compense mi falta._

_¡Reviews por favor!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sake 7**

Chizuru se marchó más temprano que de costumbre hacia la casa del té. Según le había informado Kimigiku-san a la entrada, probablemente Kazama no se presentaría aquella noche, por lo que sus labores consistirían únicamente en auxiliar a las geishas.

En el cuarto de vestuario notó la presencia de kimonos nuevos a los que admiró con detenimiento. Entonces vio como los rayos carmesí del atardecer de colaban por las ventanas y decidió buscar el kimono que se había convertido prácticamente en su uniforme. Buscó en el cajón donde siempre lo guardaba y solo encontró unos pétalos de sakura al fondo. Preocupada emprendió la búsqueda por todos los rincones en los que frecuentaba dejar la ropa y el resultado fue el mismo.

—No lo vas a encontrar querida. Me he deshecho de él.

— ¿Eh? Pero era un kimono hermoso.

—Tu danna pidió que nos deshiciéramos de tu viejo vestuario y mandó hacer todos los kimonos que ves aquí especialmente para ti. Siéntete libre de usarlos cuando gustes —Rió la mayor, cubriendo sus labios carmín con la manga de su kimono—A partir de ahora solo atenderás a Kazama-han.

— ¿No iba a ayudar a las demás chicas?

—Esa fue una pequeña mentira piadosa—La mayor pasó a un tono informal—Kazama-san quería que se mantuviera la velada de hoy como un secreto.

— ¿Velada?

— ¿No te resultó extraño que no hubiese nadie en la entrada?

Repentinamente, la oni sintió como si un balde de agua fría se derramase sobre su cabeza y la emparara hasta los pies. Lo vació y pulcro del lugar no había sido mera casualidad.

—El kimono que está a tu espalda va a ser exclusivo de esta noche. Procura no mancharlo, sería una lástima tirarlo.

* * *

—Vaya trato. Dos días esperando a que la nueva geisha me sirviera sake y para colmo llega tarde—Habló desde un rincón de la habitación.

—Lo siento, Kazama-san—Cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sus manos tenían un ligero temblor que le complicaba realizar hasta las labores más sencillas. Se levantó de sus rodillas para caminar hasta el rubio y depositar una bandeja con alimentos exóticos frente a él.

—Sabía que luciría bien en ti. El color realza el rubor de tus mejillas. El cumplido atrajo un tono carmín a su rostro. Ahora no había forma de esconder su vergüenza —Mi futura esposa.

Antes de que sus ojos saliesen de orbita del susto, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió. Chizuru se escondió instintivamente tras la espalda del rubio quien sonrió con complacencia ante su reacción. La castaña se aferraba a la tela de su vestimenta con fuerza, tal como un felino asustado lo hace al estar atrapado en la copa de un árbol.

—Chizuru, hoy te escoltaré hasta los cuarteles—Habló el peliazabache, buscando alrededor a la castaña.

Entonces lo inevitable llegó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte aquí? —Gritó Hijikata, desfundando su espada. El filo frente a la piel del oni le permitió ver su reflejo sin inmutarse en absoluto. Incluso, sonrió. Su gesto fue el indicio de una declaración de guerra.

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que se me antoja, después de todo…

Poco antes de que la bomba fuese arrojada, Chizuru se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su danna.

—Hijikata-san en un momento traeré un poco de sake. Por favor, aguarde un momento— dijo formalmente. La oni tomó al rubio de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo. Poco después, ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta corrediza.

Chizuru sintió como el ritmo desorbitante de su corazón sonaba como un tambor. A su espalda el rubio decidió detenerse y soltarse de su agarre. La castaña giró la vista, dispuesta a encarar a un furioso danna. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en cambio, fue una sonrisa divertida a punto de soltar una carcajada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel instante.

—Kazama-san, ¿sucede algo?

—Ese hombre no está dispuesto a ceder —Pausó, cortando la distancia entre ambos. La cercanía ocasionó que un escalofrío azotase el cuerpo de Chizuru de pies a cabeza. El mayor acarició sus mejillas con el pulgar, como si fuese una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Kazama-san? —fingió demencia.

El rubio tomó sus manos blanquecinas entre las suyas. La calidez transmitida por la piel áspera del rubio era casi como sentir la brisa cálida del verano rozando sus manos. El aroma que desprendería en cuerpo del mayor era embriagante como un perfume venenoso que se clavaba en sus sentidos y los enloquecía.

—Esto.

De pronto sus labios quedaron prisioneros bajo los suyos. Sabía que lo que estaba aconteciendo no era lo correcto, sin embargo no pudo desprenderse del hechizo enigmático que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

—Chizuru, ¿qué demonios está sucedie…—Habló el vice comandante sin poder completar su frase. La chispa fiera dentro de sus ojos se convirtió en una llamarada amatista que incineraba todo a su paso.

El beso del rubio se volvió más apasionado tras la llegada del vice comandante. Al parecer al oni le gustaba la idea de agregar más combustible al fuego y jugar con él. Chizuru trató de escapar de su prisión a toda costa, pero la fuerza ejercida sobre sus muñecas le impedía alejarse del rubio.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Gritó Hijikata, su carta ultimátum al aire.

—Soy el danna de Chizuru. A partir de ahora tú no tienes más autoridad sobre ella mientras yo esté a su lado.

La castaña pensó en alguna ocasión que tener a dos hombres peleando por ella sería bastante romántico. Pero a diferencia de la realidad, en su imaginación no existían espadas, deudas ni guerras de por medio. Estaba a la mitad de los campos en batalla e indefensa ante cualquier acción de ambos. Nada podría salir peor, o al menos, era lo que pensaba antes de que Kimigiku-san y el resto de los miembros del Shinsengumi aparecieran.

Estaba frita.

* * *

_Les juro que todo el día he andado ocupada entre limpieza, comida y fanfiction. Finalmente pude cumplir mis propósitos antes de que el 2012 fuera pasado. Espero les haya gustado, ¡feliz 2013! _


End file.
